


The Club Pet

by Anonymous



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chastity Device, Edgeplay, F/F, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Literature Club gains a club pet and said pet is Yuri! Now, Yuri has to pick which girl will be her mistress.All characters are 18+. Yuri has a penis.
Relationships: Yuri/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	The Club Pet

Yuri had thought the club challenge would be easy: write a poem under the theme self-degradation.

Yuri considered herself one of the more avid poetry hobbyists in the club. Moreover, she was very kinky and a dedicated sub. 

It should have been easy for her. A slam-dunk, really.

However ,after reading all the poems, Monika, Sayori, and Natsuki all simultaneously agreed that her poem was the worst.

Ergo, Yuri would be the one locked into chastity for the next year, kept as the “club pet.”

Monika had a cage prepared for Yuri and promptly locked up her cock, before the kink negotiation even began proper. This was inherently suspicious, considering that Yuri was the only club member with a cock _to_ cage, but Yuri was a mix of nervous and aroused that rendered her incapable of questioning it.

“So... “ Monika began. “We’re going to let you pick one of us you want to be your primary mistress! You’ll be the pet of all of us, of course, but you pick which of us will keep your key and decide your orgasm schedule.”

“Okay.” Yuri replied. “That… sounds fair…”

“Great!” Monika said with a smile. “Let’s go over our kinks then, shall we?”

Natsuki rolled her eyes. “Fine! Now, Yuri, I don’t want to touch your big smelly cock, but I know you’re a pervert. I know you jack off every day, so this will be a big change for you. Ergo, I’ll be kind. You can be unlocked every week for a footjob from me… but I’m also going to ruin your orgasms.”

Yuri frowned. “Ruined? That’s… hardly a reward.”

“What? That’s not good enough for you? I’m letting you cum weekly, you know! That’s a high honour! But, fine, if you’re going to be uppity about it, then I’ll also give you tit torture three days a week! Sometimes I’ll whip your tits. Sometimes I’ll twist your nipples. Sometimes I’ll suck on them and sometimes I’ll give you hickies all over them. I’ll make your tits hurt so bad you won’t even be able to stuff your bra anymore, bra-stuffer!”

“This… really sounds quite painful?”

“Well, it’s the offer I’m giving you! Now, kiss my ass as a thank-you for my generous offer!”

Natsuki spun around and lifted up her skirt. Seeing no other options, Yuri leaned in and give her pantied ass two kisses, one on each cheek.

“Thank you for your offer Mistress Natsuki.”

Natsuki nodded back at Yuri and Sayori took over.

“So, Yuri… I, unfortunately, am a top, so your cock won’t get much action from me! But once I month I will bring you to an orgasm with my strap-on! A full orgasm too!”

Yuri gasped. “Only once a month?”

“What… is that not a lot?” Sayori questioned. “Sorry, I guess I’m not as horny as you… Oh, but I can help you with that! I believe in self-improvement, so I will spank you whenever you get horny without my permission _or_ whenever you speak down on yourself. You gotta think positive, Yuri!”

“But I am always horny and my self-esteem is quite… not high.”

“Well, then you’ll be getting a lot of spankings! But don’t worry, Yuri, I trust you will learn within a year! Maybe I'll pick up a riding crop or a paddle to make you learn faster!”

“Right…”

“Now, kiss my ass as a thank you for such a generous offer!”

Sayori turned around and bent over, wiggling her ass enticingly. Yuri leaned forward once more and planted two kisses on Sayori’s ass. Sayori smiled at this, spinning back around and kissing Yuri on her forehead.

“I would kiss your lips, but… they’ve been touching panties! I can’t do that…”

“Right… Thank you for your offer, Mistress Sayori.”

Monika walked back in front of Yuri.

“Now, unlike the other two, I am a big fan of your little member here, Yuri. I want to have as much fun with it as possible! With me, you’ll get daily unlocked sessions. Sloppy blowjobs where I slobber all over your balls. Excited boobjobs where your cock is nicely slid between my big tits. Relaxed thigh jobs where you can thrust between my gorgeous thighs!”

Yuri couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “That sounds like heaven, Monika!”

“Thanks!” Monika replied. “Of course though… I can’t let you cum during our regular sessions.”

“What?”

“Well, I want you to cum hard and long for me. And I can’t properly drain your balls clean unless they’re filled to the brim. I’m thinking you get one orgasm every 3 months…”

“But… with all that edging?”

“Yeah! Edging is so much fun. It’s great to see someone worked up and down and back again… Oh, but I will need you to eat out my pussy every session too. Maybe even fuck me with a strap-on… Would you like that?”

“Maybe…” Yuri blushed. “My balls wouldn’t like it though?"

“Oh! Maybe they’ll get so blue they’ll actually look purple and match your hair! That’d be so cute. Now, be a good girl and kiss my ass as a thank you.”

Monika bent over and flipped up her skirt, revealing to Yuri that she was not wearing any panties. She then spread her cheeks, inviting Yuri to directly kiss her asshole.

Yuri sighed and kissed her three times - once on each cheek and then once directly on her tightest hole.

Yuri pulled her head away and said “Thank you for your offer, Mistress Monika.”

“Oh, the pleasure’s all mine - seriously. Speaking of pleasure though, two final ground rules that will apply no matter who you pick. First, every week, one of us will be allowed to write our poem on your naked body. Please do not be surprised if our poems happen to always be super degrading! With you as a muse, how could they not be! Secondly, and lastly, note that orgasms without permission will be punished by doubling your next sentence and changing out your cage. For your first orgasm, we’ll just shrink the cage, but a second orgasm without permission… That’ll lead to you spending time in a spiked cage, so any arousal will become very very painful.”

Yuri gulped. A spiked cage? If she came? That would make everything harder...

“Now… who do you want to pick?”

**Author's Note:**

> Who would you pick? Comment down below.


End file.
